leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP205
}} The Kecleon Caper (Japanese: カクレオンはどこにいる！？みえないポケモンにだいこんらん！ Where's !? Huge Chaos Created By the Invisible Pokémon!) is the 205th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 5, 2001 and in the United States on August 17, 2002. Blurb Ash and his friends stop at an air station to get a closer look at the Leviathan 2, a luxury dirigible taking passengers on a flight around the world. The ship has landed to refuel and the crew needs medical assistance for some passengers' Pokémon, so Brock volunteers to help. The passengers are two wealthy young ladies, Madison and Alexa, whose two Kecleon are suffering from a little airsickness. Brock's remedies make sure the Kecleon, called Greenie and Reddie, are back to normal in no time flat. Greenie and Reddie are taken back to their stateroom, which Team Rocket then tries to rob of valuables. Greenie snatches a jewelry box back from Team Rocket and the Kecleon flee the room. As reports come in that the Kecleon are running around the ship, our heroes pitch in to help find them—Team Rocket is on the trail too, hoping to get their hands on that jewelry box. The chase leads everyone out of the dirigible, into the air station terminal, and then right back out again. As Greenie and Reddie exit the terminal, they're surrounded by our heroes and the dirigible's crew. Team Rocket catches up to everyone and tries to grab them. Now it's clear that Greenie and Reddie weren't being mischievous, they were trying to keep the jewelry away from Team Rocket! Their owners join Ash in battling Team Rocket and soon Team Rocket goes blasting off, the jewelry box is recovered, and the dirigible can finish refueling and leave. Plot As and are walking along a road towards the next town, a blimp flies over them. They follow it to the airstrip where a lot of other people, including journalists have already gathered around. One male reporter explains that the blimp, the "Leviathan Two", is a luxury cruise on its maiden voyage around the world. The captain suddenly emerges from the blimp and asks for anyone who knows how to apply medical treatment, prompting Ash and his friends to volunteer. They board the blimp and are introduced to two women, Madison and Alexa. is immediately overcome with emotions and asks them to be his girlfriends, though spares them any further embarrassment and drags Brock away. The two sisters explain that their , nicknamed Greeny and Reddy, are feeling rather odd. They reveal themselves, seemingly tired, and lazily hop off the planter pot to the ground. Brock is quick to diagnose the pair with motion sickness and then gets out some medicine. After giving one pill to each of the Kecleon, he provides them a piece of homemade Pokémon food; this combination restores their health. Meanwhile, plans to hijack the blimp for their own recreational use, but when they breach the cockpit, they are unable to drive it. As a result, they change their plan and decide to loot the blimp. As Ash and Misty show their Pokémon to Madison and Alexa, Team Rocket finds Madison and Alexa's stateroom and start rummaging through it, with eventually finding the women's jewelry box. Greeny suddenly snatches it with its tongue and keeps it in its mouth, prompting Team Rocket to attack. However, both Greeny and Reddy escape after an attendant accidentally stumbles upon the scene. He soon alerts Alexa, Madison and Ash's group that the Kecleon are missing. Another air steward informs the sisters that one of the Kecleon have stolen a gentleman's first aid kit. The group offers to assist the sisters in finding their Kecleon. Ash and the others are walking down a metallic hallway when Pikachu notices a red zigzag shape on the wall. They search a dining hall, where Pikachu notices another red zigzag that is moving slightly. It turns out to be Greeny, who flees. The group follows after it, but are unable to spot Greeny, who is hiding on the ceiling above them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who have donned air steward uniforms to go undetected, look inside a storage room and finds Reddy. Jessie forces Reddy to open its mouth, but it has a first aid kit instead. Greeny then runs by, followed by the gang. Reddy and Greeny both run off and Team Rocket is forced to hide inside a crate. The group inspects this cargo area, and Ash unknowingly squashes Team Rocket who are hiding in the crate he is sitting on. An air steward alerts the group to another Kecleon sighting, and they leave the room just as makes an unannounced appearance, breaking the box open. The group rushes outside, where the sisters alert them to Greeny, who is climbing on the blimp. Brock rushes up the cherry picker lift to retrieve Greeny, but Brock narrowly misses. Greeny climbs higher, and Brock jumps onto the blimp in desperation, but Greeny crawls away again. At the top of the blimp Greeny meets Team Rocket. It manages to lose them, after the trio slips off the blimp's side. Greeny slips down a rope and rushes into the air lounge with Ash's group and the sisters following after it. Meanwhile, Greeny and Reddy run into Team Rocket in another storage room. In response, they start tossing the boxes in their mouths back and forth very fast, with Reddy ending up with the jewelry box. Team Rocket are left confused. James tries a magic trick with a bottle cap, and he asks Jessie to pick which hand the bottle cap is in. She is, however, unimpressed and stomps on James. This allows the Kecleon duo to make another getaway. The group spots the fleeing Kecleon and rushes after them, only to crash into the Rocket trio. Having been discover, Team Rocket performs their . James calls on his for a . Ash orders his to blow the smoke away, but Team Rocket have already fled the scene. Brock suggests they split up, and the group does so. Brock imagines the affection he will receive from Madison and Alexa, but he becomes embarrassed when Reddy and Greeny are staring directly at him during this. The two Kecleon then flee outside, but this time the crew and the other guests surround the troublemakers. The sisters attend to the Kecleon and ask for the boxes to be returned, however Team Rocket arrive on the scene demanding the Pokémon. Jessie is determined to get the Kecleon and calls on her for assistance. Ash's Bayleef misses with and Arbok counters with . then comes out and uses its own Headbutt on Arbok. James sends out , which uses . Greeny and Reddy join the and deflects the leaves with their tails. Arbok goes for a , but Reddy uses a attack to stop Arbok, which also releases the jewelry box. Meowth goes after it, but Poliwhirl attacks him with . Victreebel moves in, but Greeny uses a Lick attack on Victreebel. Then, both Kecleon use to push the two Pokémon back to their owners. Bayleef lassos Team Rocket with another Vine Whip and sends them blasting off. Alexa returns the first aid kit to the gentlemen, who is simply grateful to have it with him again. Soon the "Leviathan Two" takes off and the two sisters wave goodbye to the group. Ash and his friends are back on the road once again to Olivine City. Major events * 's is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Madison and Alexa * Journalists * Blimp captain * Air stewards * * Other Leviathan Two guests Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Madison's; Reddy; debut) * (Alexa's; Greeny; debut) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of a Generation III . * This is also the first episode to feature . * The purple shown in this episode is not a normally colored Pokémon. However, its color is also not that of a Pokémon. ** The Kecleon featured in this episode are the same colors as those that run the Kecleon shops in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. However, the purple Kecleon in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series has green-colored outlines on its face, while the purple Kecleon in the anime retains the same colored outlines as normal Kecleon. * This was the last episode to air before Celebi: The Voice of the Forest debuted in Japanese theaters. ** Incidentally, a Kecleon would appear in that 's Pikachu short, Pikachu's PikaBoo, narrowly failing to make Kecleon one of the few Pokémon introduced in the movies or the side series before the main series. Errors * After blows 's away, disappears. * When discusses their plans before deciding to go steal things, they think of the idea of stealing the whole blimp. However, when they are in the cockpit, says "I don't know how to drive a blimp, do you?" and they discard that idea. This contradicts the events of A Scare in the Air and Poké Ball Peril, in which they do just that. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=פרשיית הקקלאון |it= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Kecleon की शरारत }} 205 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Das Luxus-Luftschiff es:EP207 fr:EP205 ja:無印編第205話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第206集